nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheHawkNe
Hi. Ok. For the person who asked. A couple of excerpts from some long ago writings/ poetry (well I class it as such). Moved over to profile page. 23:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Unfortunately, no idea about timelines. But a great idea !! We can expan our section fan arcilces to Fan Corner so you coulp put there your writing or maybe some Nehrim-inspired drawing!! For the time being you can invent your own timeline and later, when we finally edit some about Nehrim, you can edit it. The story can be loosely related to Nehrim sotryline, I see problems with that:) Good luck I look forward to seeing some of your works !! Kassandra1 23:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi Hawk! I've justt read you want to create some Infoboxes. I tried to do it some time ago, but haven't figured out how to change the colours in the infoboxes. You can take a look at the source mode here to see how the template is created: http://nehrim.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aspheron&action=edit When you successfully create one you can put it into Templates. I used to create templates by clicking Add a page on the main, but now it doesn't work so Garnet said that you can create templates here: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates When you create a Template, add it to the list here:http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_How-To#Available_Templates Good luck:) Kassandra1 16:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The tble looks really nice ! No need for infoboxes then, I guess. Just some things to add - mayne Exp Rewarded and Attack Damage (you can get these ftom CS, saw someone toady edited info about it). And Drops - we will have extremely ong list for Hostile People. But maybe another table will be for them. If you have some time prepare such a table and I will change a template for creatures with such a table. (check that contributers will be ble to edit in Edit mode without problems). PS: JUst edited your CretTemp... woo it just shows something different than I can see wihout edit :O Kassandra1 17:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Just found something like this!! http://www.uni-bonn.de/~manfear/html2wiki-tables.php Btw Hawk, maybe I will leave creating tabvles when I have winter break, I don't know how to create tables in Open Office either :D:D .Never needed it:P Kassandra1 17:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) People and other I would leave only People, when you come to this page you have all options, maybe this will be changed, but now is no urgent. I look your tables, are prety good, try today in Word make a table, it was a catastrophy. And next chapter. the Holy armor, hope I'll survive. Garnet1 21:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Is not Word a problem, the bigger problem is that I do few tables in all my life. Not a Office type. Anyway, when paste the table in Edit mode (no Source) get the clear table in Preview. Sugestions for table order: Health Level Attack Respawn Soul Drops Quest and essential leave out, there are few creatures quest related, this can be writen in Notes, and I think there is not Creatures that are Essential. For Spells, you must translate the Spell (hate this) And there was someone who wants the Exp for each kill. Cheers Garnet1 23:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the old Attack Type/Weak to/Immune to is better. Garnet1 23:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Hi Hawk! I see you're still working on polishing your tables ! It looks great but one tip : if you use g heading inside the table, it ruins the table ( in Edit mode it switches into same crazy codes, try to edit INFORMATION for example, it will not be much user-friendly). If you're planning to 'convert' aour creaters pages into there tables it will be quite time- consuming ! But I like it! You don't need to put all the info on your own, others might contribute as well. But simply creating the tables would be great! I noticed you left me a message- but nothing inside?:) I mean no written text? Kassandra1 16:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok got the message ! Don't worry about bothering me, at the weekend I am quite available, usually. As I understand it would mean changing the Creature page totally ? I guess with such a decision it would be best to ask the same at Surea Forum so that others can decide too :) But I like the ide, we don't have to do everything as on Oblivion UESP. And every essential info is in the table. For some furthter photos/info there can be some links. But the problem is with editing, I would advise you to put headings outside '''the tables. Try to edit 'information' or 'acolyte' section inside the table and you will see it's impossible in normal edit mode. And you've been doing great, don't worry that not everything doesn't work out :) It happens. Kassandra1 16:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow that's really strang,e because when I click 'edit' one one of the sections I fin it impossible to edit, I get something like this: Hey, yep, it and some hard times when doing main quest tables and classes, found out that they can't be edited unless they are edited by the main edit button. As for rollbacking (might be useful in the future) 1. Just below Main Edit button you have who edited last . (Click View Full History) 2.Select version you want to compare and choose Compare selected 3.As far as I remember the green ones are changes made. 4. Click UNDO (not rollbacking yet!) You will view the last versoin in EDIT mode, you can still edit it, not rollbacking done. 5. Only when you click '''ROllbacking the rollbacking will take place. Kassandra1 18:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) /* Creatures */ Hi. Made some tables, new skeletons examples for multicreatures Normal skeleton and another for groups of creatures Animals (domestic). not just satisfied, but can be change in something better. Found a nice page made by anonymous, Flame Keeper, and maybe make something more textual and tables for stats.. For Bosses, maybe keep a page for every Boss, you need more stats and info for them and is easier for linking. Or keep a page for every creature, they are linked yet in places, Ugh...is all so complicated. Cheers Garnet1 00:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Animals (domestic) Hi! Thanks for informing me about the Talk Page :) I will take a closer look at the book fragment tomorrow morning, too tired to read too much today;p But the new poem great :) But poetry is still a mistery for me, too many meanings and I will never fathom the meaning! I can only guess some^ But with poetry I always loved the emotions that they can trigger and some really ingenius world play. And I like the way your new poem is organized. Shows our life in only a few lines^^ And you are the Hawk, always floating among the clouds? I guess this deduction goes too far,haha. But just couldn't resist the tempation to compare the eagles to hawks. 18:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Chapter I Wow, I really enjoyed reading the chapter! The beginning reminded me just how some of David Gemmell's book start (don't know if you know him, he's a British fantasy writer so maybe you do). IMO it's really well-written, I mean the structure, the organization. Section one, how you describe the Aeterna and point to the main enemy, Barateon. And the descriptions, I relally love them - able to imagine everything that you describe :).It definitely has the spirit of fantasy writing. And the second part, about this new race- really intriguing, a lot of new lore, like the one with Gods worshipping and marks. And the plot seems really interesting, as even in those two sections a lot of mysteries and plotting. And the book iwll turn out really long I guess ! And I love how you use your native language. It is really no different from the ones I read. Hope you continue writing! Kassandra1 09:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Bale keeper Good timing, I do all page in meantime. Garnet1 02:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) hi! Don't worry it was a bit confusing for ma at the beginning too. When you create a completely new category, you need to add some kind of description. I did it, now adding categories should be quick and easy: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Diseased_Black_Bear (look at the bottom, now you will have the Cateofgry in Blue , nor red :) IIt automatically puts it in alphabetical order, you just click 'Add category ' and type:Creatures. Kassandra1 17:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Getting Ownership... Hello i want the Apple Horn Court to be mine, i really dont like the lifeless Castle that we come to own in the main quest. I want to use the console to set the ownership of the apple Horn Court cell... but i cant find the cell ID anywhere on the internet.... so i need help for that, i've tried to use setownership and player.setownership on the Actual Owner of the cell but its working for few days and than im trespassing again and cant sleep in my bed... :( so can you help me with the Apple Horn Court cell ID, im planing to use setcellownership (ex from oblivion : ICMARKETDISTRICTAFITINGCHANCE) but i've tried everything from NECAPAMANAPPLEHORNCOURT to CAAPPLEHORNCOURT etc.. nothing worked.... thx a lot for your help ! Nhoyan